Unbelievable
by Lorielen
Summary: CHAP 2 UP AT LAST!!!*** what can happen when Misty is angry at Ash, so angry that she may even make an unlike alliance to get her revenge??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't owe Ash & co

Disclaimer: Don't owe Ash & co. they're property of Nintendo, 4kids, Gamefreak and any other nice company that we should all thank for bringing a little sunshine into our lives. Making no money, so don't sue ok?

AN: People asked me to format paragraph spacing… so here's the improved (or so I hope) version.

Unbelievable – by Pris Kirshten

"And I say it's *not*!" 

Misty's irritated voice echoed for the forest. 

"It *was* your fault!" 

Ash Ketchum's voice could be also heard.

But let's set the scene first. They were on the woods somewhere near Pallet town. Romantically, the birds were singing and the sun was setting... and non-romantically our favorite couple was arguing. Ash had found what he thought that might be a new pokémon species, but on the moment he was about to catch it he had heard a very irritated voice 

"Ash Ketchum!! Who gave you permission to get one of my empty pokéballs?!" 

The pokémon, that was somewhat like a Pigeotto, had flown away and Ash had gotten really mad at Misty.

"Oh, I was just about to get it but noooo, you had to go all angry about a single pokéball!" 

Ash said for what seemed to be the thousandth time that half an hour. Pikachu yawned and Brock tossed a pokéball into the air and caught it, obviously bored to the bone with his friends' three-year-old arguing style. 

"Well, if you had *asked* I'd land it to you, but you had to fuss through my bag!" 

"So what? What could I have possibly seen? Your diary? What do you think I care about that fluffy pink thing?" 

Misty's eyes widened and Ash figured out that *that* hadn't been the smartest thing to say. Misty instantly grew about ten feet taller than usual and flames appeared from nowhere behind her anime-like as she screamed 

"How do you know what my diary looks like?" 

Ash smiled and put his hand behind his head, and a huge sweatdrop showed on his head anime-like. 

"I.. ah... uh... is it pink? I... hum... just guessed... I mean, I thought you liked pink..." 

But Misty wouldn't buy that one. She jumped to Ash's neck and started to strangle him. Just then Brock thought that it was time for him to interview if he wanted both of his friends to be alive long enough for breakfast, so he pulled Ash from Misty's deadly grip. 

"Calm down the two of you, why don't you... hum... shake hands and kiss and then we all go to bed?" 

"Pika pika!" 

Pikachu happily agreed, trying to ease the mood. 

"Brock'll get a date before I kiss that selfish witch!" 

Brock got angry but decided to say nothing when he saw Misty's face grow even angrier. 

"Why, as if I was dying to kiss an incompetent brat who can't even catch a pokémon and tries to blame the others!" 

"It *was* your fault! And it was not the first time, I don't even know why I let you come to my pokémon journey! All you ever do is make my life hell, always arguing and complaining! I'd be much better without you!" 

As Ash said that he knew that it wasn't true, but he *had* to say something. He couldn't let her call him incompetent brat, especially when it was her fault that he hadn't caught the pokémon.

Misty now had a look of surprise and disbelief in her eyes. But soon anger replaced it. 

"I am just here because of my bike, but not even that is worth being with you, Ash Ketchum, you lame excuse for a trainer! And don't worry, I'm not staying here any longer." 

With that she turned away, so that they would not see the tears welling up in her eyes. She held herself. 

Not now, Mist... not now You have to show him. 

She grabbed her backpack and marched out of the camp. Pikachu ran after her. 

"Pika... chu? Pikachu?" 

The small yellow rodent asked, worried. 

"No, Pikachu. Go back." 

And Pikachu stood there, its head cocked to one side as it helplessly watched its second favorite human walk away.

**************************************************

Misty silently cried as she looked at the lake in front of her. His words were still banging inside her head. 

_All you ever do is hold me back! I'd be much better without you!_ 

She shook her head sadly. 

Is that all I am to him? 

She and Ash had always got along well, despite their constant bickering and arguing, and she thought that he knew that she liked him, and that he was a good friend to her. 

Friend... who am I fooling... 

On that time together she had developed not-so-friendly feelings for Ash, but she had kept them for herself, for she was afraid of being turned down. That was why she had been so angry at him when he had mentioned her diary. She had written everything there... and she wanted to be sure that her feelings were reciprocal before acting upon them. 

Well, at least now I am sure that he doesn't like me. And to think that I was planning on talking to him soon... 

Fresh tears formed on her eyes, just when she thought that she didn't have any left. 

"Priiii??" 

Togepi was worried about its mother. It knew that she and its daddy, Ash, used to argue a lot but it had never been *this* bad. At least they had always been together... 

"Toge toge pi?" 

"No, Togepi, we're not going back. Not until Ash apologies..." 

"Priii! Togepi!" 

"Yeah, I know I've said I like him... but it looks like daddy doesn't like mommy. But now it's time for you to sleep." 

Misty embraced the baby-egg pokémon and clutched it to her body until it started snoring softly. She then put it on her backpack and headed for her own sleeping bag.

There, rolling on her side, Misty couldn't sleep. 

Ash treated me like dirt... after all this time we've spent together... how ungrateful of him... The sadness that she had felt earlier was now being replaced by something much hotter. Anger. And with anger came revenge. 

I'm going to show him... he'll see what I can do to really *make his life hell*. 

She thought before sleep took over.

**************************************************

"No, Brock, I *won't* apologize! She's the one wrong!" 

"But you know Misty. She'd say that Psyduck is her favorite pokémon before she apologizes!" Another half an hour had passed and they were still over the same subject. 

"What do I care?" 

Ash turned on his side, intending to finish the conversation. Despite this remark Ash *was* very worried about her. They used to argue, but he had never seen her look so upset. And she had never gone away. 

Away... you scared her away. You really know how to screw things up don't you Ketchum? He sighed heavily. He wanted her to come back, but his pride wouldn't let him apologize. 

I don't even know where she is! What if something has happened to her? What if a wild pokémon... 

He couldn't finish his thoughts, as something jumped up on him. He was about to scream when he saw that it was just Pikachu. He sighed with relief as the electric pokémon curled up on his belly. 

"Pika pika?" (Worried about her, Ash?) 

"Ye... no! She's the one who was dumb enough to leave in the middle of the night!" 

"Pikachu, chu." (Yeah whatever. Act like you don't care...) 

"What do you mean?" 

"Chu, pika, pika Pikachu!" (Everyone knows it Ash. You're practically drooling all over her.) "Am not!" 

But Ash's expression saddened. 

"*She* hasn't noticed it..." 

"Pikachu, pika." (Give her time. She will.) 

And with that both Pikachu and Ash drifted to sleep.

**************************************************

Misty felt her stomach growl. 

"Uh..." 

She said as she woke up. She looked around ready to scream at Brock and Ash that they hadn't woke her up, but there was no one there besides her. She sighed. 

"Priiiii!" (Mom!) 

She turned back to her baby pokémon. 

"Good morning, Togepi." 

Togepi looked at its mother and saw that her eyes were red. 

"Toge toge pi?" (Have you been crying Mom?) 

"I.. uh, no, of course not. Come on, let's get breakfast in town." 

She cheered and caught the egg-like baby on her arms, put the backpack on her back and headed to Pallet.

When she got there she found a small cafeteria and decided to enter. She walked to a table by the windows as she sheepishly observed the place. 

All in all it looks ok. 

She thought, seating and waving at the waitress. The green haired woman came to her, minutes later. 

"Hi, good morning child, what would you like to eat?" 

Misty considered ordering some scrambled eggs, but after a side-glance at Togepi she thought better. 

"A, hum, just a cup of coffee and some jelly filled doughnuts. And some milk for him" 

She pointed out Togepi. The waitress left and 5 minutes later returned with what she had ordered. She started to eat while absently keeping an eye on Togepi and looking to the window. There was nothing interesting to see, so she turned her attention back to her food, and about 20 minutes later she was done, paid the woman and left the cafeteria. 

"Where to now, Togepi?" 

She was trying to figure out what to do, when she heard a very familiar (and arrogant, by the way) voice. 

"Hey, you, the orange head! I know you!" 

She turned around to find Gary Oak standing before her, the usual sickening smirk on his face. But oddly enough he was alone. 

"What, no bunch of airheads around today Gary?" 

"Speak for yourself, I see no Loser or Hormone-driven boy anywhere." 

He replied, his voice as bitter as hers. Misty hated Gary. 

He's so sickening... so damn stuck up and arrogant and... 

Suddenly a realization overcame her. She wanted to get her revenge, to do something to get under Ash's skin as much as he had gotten into hers. And Gary was that thing. 

But wait a sec... 

She'd have to *team up* with *Gary Oak*. She again looked over at the boy, who was stupidly standing here waiting for her to reply his last remark. 

It can't be *that* bad. After all, if I can put up with Psyduck... 

She smiled to him, and oddly that seemed to surprise him. So she decided to do what he was used to, argue. 

"What, couldn't wait to see Ash again?" 

"Maybe. So I'd prove to him that I'm bound to be the number one Pokémon Master, and not that Ketchum scum." 

Misty smiled. He was just perfect. 

"You really hate him don't you?" 

He seemed quite happy to have an opportunity to say, again, that he hated Ash Ketchum. 

"I hate all losers, and Ashy-boy is just so much of a pathetic excuse even for that..." 

Misty decided to make her move. 

"So I guess we have something in common." 

That seemed to cause the boy's jaw to reach the floor. 

"And what could *that* be?" 

He asked as soon as he managed to recompose himself. 

"Disliking Ash." 

Gary eyed her suspiciously. 

"But you're his girlfriend. And besides you are one of the Good Guys on this show. Aren't you supposed to like him?" 

Misty had a huge sweatdrop on her head by now. 

"Am *not* his girlfriend. Wouldn't go out with him, not even if the other option was..." 

She was about to say 'you', but held herself. 

"Psyduck." 

Once again the boy looked at her. 

"But... are you serious?" 

She nodded, and surprisingly he jumped at her neck, embracing her. 

"Haha! Someone who agrees with me!" 

She pulled her ever-present mallet out of her pocket and used it on him. After the stars over his head were gone they sat under a nearby tree. Misty was trying to figure out a way to start a friendly conversation with Gary when he surprised her. 

"Your name's Misty isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

She replied, curious to see where this was heading. 

"You know, now that we have this in common, why don't you join my cheerlead..." 

He looked at her the mallet that was already on her hand again and quickly added 

"I, uh... just think you'd look good on one of those skirts." 

He was relieved when she put her deadly weapon back on her pocket.

Misty was puzzled. Why was Gary Oak complimenting her? 

"Oh, thanks. Mind if I ask, why aren't them here?" 

"Sunday. Day off." 

"So it means you pay them?" 

She frowned. Now she owed Ash ten bucks. 

"Of course. Or do you think that anyone would cheer me up willingly?" 

Suddenly Misty felt sorry for the boy. 

"You're not so bad." 

She said, putting a friendly hand over his shoulder. But he didn't even turn around. 

"Yeah, keep saying that. I know that you don't like me. You must be up to something to be here. Come on, all I ever did to you was be mean and naughty..." 

She leaned back thoughtfully on the three. 

What do I say to him? I do not like him, but I don't hate him either. 

After pondering a bit more she found that that was the most comforting thing to say. 

"Well, I don't hate you. And I've never been nice to you either." 

"But *I* never said that I don't hate you." 

He smiled, and seeing the look on her face added. 

"Just kidding. Geez, why does nobody ever understand that I'm just joking? I mean, do I look like I'm serious?" 

"So you mean you don't hate Ash?" 

Misty's eyes widened. *That* was one for some newspapers' first page. 

"Oh, him. Not really." 

"But what about all the talking? I mean, if you don't hate him then what is it?" 

Gary looked uncomfortable and suddenly seemed to develop a deep interest in a street meowth that was passing by. 

"Come on, you can talk to me." 

Said Misty in a soothing voice. 

"Never mind that. Now, you said you hate him. Why?" 

He turned back to her, his pitch black eyes sparkling. 

Never noticed his eyes were so deep. 

She mentally kicked herself. She was only there to have Ash punished. And, what had he asked? About her hating Ash? She blushed. 

"Well, wouldn't you be satisfied enough just to know that I want to make his life hell?" 

"That's ok, but why would I be happy with it, I mean besides the fact that Ashy-boy is going down?" 

"Because you'll get to help. I mean, if you would like to." 

She looked at him expectantly, and with relief saw his whole face lighten up. 

"Sure!!!! Have you got something in mind?" 

She shook her head. 

"Not yet. Hoped you could help me, I mean you've known Ash longer than I do, and more important than that you always manages to piss him of more than even I can do. And when I'm arguing I can be really tough." 

Gary's smiled grew even more lopsided. 

"What?" 

Asked Misty. 

"You mean that I *really* piss him? And I always thought that I was the only one affected!" 

He stopped for a minute. 

"Do you think he gets more irritated at me than at TR?" 

That question surprised Misty, but she answered anyway. 

"That's for sure. He thinks they're funny." 

Gary jumped on his feet and grabbed a notepad from his pocket. Misty also got up in time to see what he was writing there. It read _James owes me 15 bucks._ 

"What is this?" 

She asked. Gary turned and looked at her as if he had forgotten that she was even there, then blushed, put a hand behind his head anime-like and said. 

"You know James, from TR... I ran onto him some other day on the woods, and we started talking and made this, hum... This bet about who pissed Ash the most, them or me. And it looks like I won!" 

He stated happily. Misty rolled her eyes. 

Forget about it not being *that* bad... 

He saw that and tried to regain some of his composure by changing the subject. 

"Well, are we going to do something to Ash?" 

She smiled an evil smile. 

"Of course! That boy'll regret the day he said that I..." 

She caught herself just in time, and blushed furiously while looking at Gary. 

"What? What did he say to you?" 

The boy asked curiously. 

"Uh, nothing... why don't we... just try to figure out what to do with him?" 

"Ok." 

They sat under the three again. 

"Hum, Misty..." 

"What?" 

She turned to face him. 

"Why are you alone? I mean, you guys used to be friends... where are you staying?" 

She sighed. How could she tell him? She was not sure yet if she could trust him... hopefully Togepi woke up just in time to save her from having to answer that question. 

"Pri! Toge Togepi!" (Hi mom!) 

And then it looked to the side, and saw Gary curiously looking into its direction. 

"Toge?" (Who is this, Mommy?) 

"This is uncle Gary, Togepi." 

"What is he?" 

Asked Gary, extending a curious hand to play with Togepi's small feet. Misty pressed it against her body on an unconscious defensive stance as she answered. 

"Togepi is a new pokémon species. It's just a baby..." 

She saw the way Togepi toyed with Gary's hand and smiled. 

"Toge, togepi?" (And where's daddy?) 

She sighed. 

"I don't know. But Uncle Gary is here to help mommy teach daddy a lesson... about how to be a gentleman." 

She heard a stifled laugh and turned to Gary, who had a goofy smile on his face. 

"What?" 

She asked, her face already turning hard. 

"He... he thinks you're the Mom and Ash is the father?" 

And then Gary fell to the ground laughing, tears on his eyes. But he stopped as he saw Misty's face grow sad. He managed to regain control of himself and asked, in a careful tone. 

"What is it between you and Ashy-boy?" 

"I hate him." 

Misty said, her vision blurred with the tears. 

"You haven't yet mentioned why." 

Said Gary, and pulled her head onto his arm. There she sobbed quietly. 

Misty, what are you doing? Why are you breaking down like this in front of him? Stop it girl, you gotta show him that you're strong. Knock the crying off. 

And she stopped sobbing, then pulled her head from Gary's shoulder and searched for his eyes. When she found them their gazes locked and she studied him. His eyes held no pity or sorrow, just curiosity and patience and other emotion she couldn't quite place. 

"Are you ok?" 

The concern showed on his voice, and Misty hated herself for that. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

A tense silence followed, until Gary fidgeted uncomfortable, and asked. 

"Hey Misty..." 

She turned to face him and he quickly continued 

"I guess you have nowhere to stay tonight. Wanna spend it at my house?" 

He looked at her, his eyes full of expectance met hers, which were dull and unreadable. 

She won't take it, Oak. Give it up. What do you care after all? 

Another voice inside his mind answered his question. 

She's going to help you take Ketchum down... but it's not it and you know it. 

Gary mentally shook himself. 

No, it's not it. I had never noticed her before... 

But his thoughts were interrupted by her voice, and her answer amazed him. 

"Do you think your mother won't mind?" 

She said, in a careful tone. His face brightened and he gave her a lopsided grin. 

"No, but I think we can ask her. Come on, it's already lunch time." 

He got up, grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way down to his house. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"My house. We're gonna ask my Mum if you can spend the night there, although I'm pretty sure she'll love to have you home." 

They stopped before a yellow house that had a small garden in front of it. Gary opened the small gate and they walked the way up to the door, where he ringed the doorbell. A few instants later a woman opened the door. She was short and a bit fat, and her hair was red as Gary's. 

"Hi mom." 

Misty's jaw could have dropped. Gary had said something on a tender tone! 

"This is Misty." 

She was shaken out of her reverie and faced the middle-aged lady. 

"Uh, hi... Mrs Oak." 

"Hi, sweetie. Are you one of Gary's friends?" 

Misty didn't know what to say. A few hours later she hated him... but Gary got his mother's attention. 

"Hey Mom, could she spend tonight at home? She's got nowhere to stay." 

The red haired lady looked over at Misty, and then gave her a tender smile. 

"Of course! Come on in, the two of you, lunch's ready." 

And she rushed them inside, then closed the door.

**************************************************

"So Ash did you find anything?" 

Brock's voice was tired. They had been searching for Misty all the morning long, and so far had found nothing. He seriously hoped Ash was bringing good news, but... 

"Nope. We've already searched all this side of the town, and no one has seen her!" 

There was worry on Ash's voice. 

It's all your fault, Ash. Why did you have to be so mean to her after all? 

He felt Pikachu tugging on his pants. 

"Found anything Pikachu?" 

The yellow pokémon shook its head sadly and jumped on its master's shoulder. Ash walked and sat on the ground besides Brock. A long silence followed. 

"You know, Brock..." 

The friend turned his head to the younger boy. 

"I am worried about her." 

it's about time. 

thought Brock, and decided to help. 

"You know, Ash... you really shouldn't have spoken to her like that." 

Ie said, in a careful tone. But the young wannabe master's answer surprised him. Ash just sighed and said. 

"I know. I am so sorry, Brock, I've hurt one of the people I like the most on the whole world." Brocks eyes widened. Well, as much as he could do of it anyway. 

"There's always been this thing between the two of you." 

The dark skinned boy stated as if to himself, then sighed and got up. 

"But this won't do any good. We have to keep looking. Come on Ash, get up." 

He offered his friend a hand up, and they continued their search for Misty.

**************************************************

"So, what could we do to him?" 

Gary said for what seemed to be the thousandth time. They had had lunch and sat and discussed for hours what kind of thing they could do with Ash. They both agreed that it had to be something to humiliate him publicly, but their likes resumed to that. They couldn't find an idea that pleased them both, and were getting quite tired of arguing. 

"Don't know. Let's just drop it for a while ok?" 

Misty rolled on her side. She was lying on Gary's bed, and he was sitting on a chair right in front of it so that they could talk. 

If someone had told me that one day I'd be having a *friendly discussion* with Gary Oak I'd have laughed to death. 

She thought, and her lips curved on a smile. 

"What?" 

Asked him, always curious. 

"What, what?" 

"You're smiling." 

"So, is there something wrong about that?" 

Absolutely not. 

He thought, and grinned back at her. 

"So... why are you angry at him?" 

Gary tried again. He was just darn curious to know what could cause Misty to hate Ash so much. 

They've always been friends... wonder what's got to her. 

But her face saddened again, as the first time he had asked her that question. 

He must have done something real bad to her. 

And on that moment Gary hated Ash more than ever. He had never noticed Misty before, for him she had been just one more to cheer up Ash. 

Everybody always likes to cheer on Ash. 

He thought sadly. Misty saw the boy's face grow sad. 

"Gary..." 

he turned his attention back at her. 

"Huh?" 

She had sat and was hugging her knees. 

"You wanna know why I hate Ash, right?" 

He nodded. 

"And I want to know the same thing about you." 

"Are you suggesting information exchange?" 

He asked, a smile already forming on his lips. 

"You can put things like that if you want, but yes." 

She looked expectantly at him. 

"Ladies first." 

He offered, and she blushed. 

"Well..." 

Then she heard a very familiar sound. 

"Pika pika!" 

Both turned to look at the window where a yellow electric pokémon was standing. 

"Pikachu!" 

Misty jumped from the bed and grabbed the rodent on her arms while all Gary could do was stare at the scene. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Pikachu, pika!" (Looking for you. Ash is worried.) 

"Oh well then. But now you go back to Ash and..." 

"Chu? Pika?" (And what? Aren't you coming?) 

"Tell him to stop looking for me. I don't want to see him." 

She put the electric mouse back on the window. 

"Bye Pikachu, take care!" 

She waved a hand at it and then turned her attention back to Gary, who had a strange look on his face. 

"What?" 

She asked. 

"Did you notice that you hate him but he is searching all over town for you?" 

"Who?" 

She sat back on the bed. 

"Ketchum. Did you run away from them?" 

She blushed as she spoke. 

"Sorta." 

His face now held some kind of concern. 

"What did he do to you?" 

Misty sighed. She was growing tired of having to avoid that question. 

And besides Gary isn't that bad... 

She gave up. 

"Oh well. Last night he told me that he doesn't like me, and all I ever do is hold him back and annoy him. So, I left to the woods, and then this morning I found you." 

She lowered her head as she could not look at him in the eye. But surprisingly enough he didn't make any remarks. 

"I see. Man, Ashy-boy is getting more stupid every day." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He let you walk away like that and..." 

She looked at him, who had stopped speaking and blushed. 

"And how about you?" 

She decided to change the subject since he was so uncomfortable. 

"What about me?" 

She gave him a look that said that he better stop joking or something bad would happen. "Well... you know my grandpa, Prof. Oak, don't you?" 

She nodded, surprised. 

"So... you've seen him and Ash talking haven't you?" 

"Yeah, so what?" 

He sighed. 

"He likes Ash better than me. I mean, he was supposed to cheer *me* up. And besides everybody always seems to like Ash better than me." 

"Maybe it's because you're mean to everybody." 

She said softly, but he shook his head. 

"Ketchum is always bragging about the 'number one pokémon Master of all times' thing and no one ever thinks he is annoying! And I'm not mean to everyone, just Ashy-boy. Like, what does he has that I don't?" 

Misty looked at him as if for the first time. He wasn't bad at all. He had treated her nice, and didn't brag and argue all the time. 

"I don't know." 

She said, looking for something more comforting to say. Surprisingly she didn't have time for it: he grabbed her hand. 

"Myst, tell me... what's wrong with me?" 

She looked onto his pleading mysterious dark eyes. 

"Nothing at all, Gary." 

Her hand cupped his face, and she caressed it. Then both seemed to realize how close they were and pulled apart, blushing. "

Well... thanks." 

He managed to say, a shy smile on his lips. She gave him a heart-melting lopsided grin and sat back on the bed. 

"So, what could we do to Ash?"

**************************************************

"Are you sure, Pikachu?" 

Ash asked again. 

"Pika pikachu, pika." (Yeah, she was with Gary.) 

"Gary Oak?" 

As much as he was relieved to find out that Misty was safe, he preferred rather to ignore her whereabouts than to hear that she was with his one-time rival. Pikachu nodded. 

"Chu, pikachu. Pika pikachu, chu" (Can't do anything if you've made her mad. But she seemed quite busy when I interrupted the two of them...) 

"*Busy*? With *Gary*? What do you mean?!" 

Ash was on the verge. Brock held the younger boy and put on his mature personality. 

"Calm down, Ash. We now know that she's safe, and this is a start." 

"Safe?! With Gary?!" 

Ash struggled to get free, but Brock held him. 

"Hold on. Gary may not be exactly a nice guy, but he won't do a thing to her. She'll be ok." "What is bothering me" 

Ash muttered 

"is why would she be with Gary? She hates him nearly as much as I do!" 

Pikachu decided to speak. 

"Pika, pikachu." (Not so sure of it, Ash.) 

The black haired boy turned to his pokémon, grabbed it and shook it anime-like. 

"What? What did you see, Pikachu? What were they doing?" 

Pikachu got angry and tundershocked Ash. Once it was on the ground the electric mouse ran to hide behind Brock's legs before answering. 

"Chu, pika pikachu. Pika!" (Just talking. Geez Ash, don't you ever do that to me again!) 

"You have a point here, Ash." 

Said Brock thoughtfully. 

"She doesn't like Gary, that's for sure. What could she be up to?" 

"Don't know. Maybe he talked her onto something just to bother me." 

Ash knew that it was a long shot, and that Misty would hardly let anyone talk her into anything, but it was better than to believe something that a small voice inside his head was beginning to say. They all were spread around on the ground by now, and could hear when Brock's stomach growled. The dark skinned boy blushed furiously. 

"Well, guess I'm hungry. After all we haven't eat all day long. Why don't we go to a restaurant, Ash?" 

He suggested, trying to ease the mood. 

"Sounds ok." 

Ash seemed far too distant for Brock to believe his words. 

No, I don't think anything is ok.

**************************************************

Misty toyed with Togepi's hands again, and Gary looked puzzled. 

"Why do you keep treating it as if it were a baby?" 

He asked. She looked at him between disgusted and angry. 

"Because it *is* a baby. Didn't you use to play with your pokémon?"

"Nope." 

He said, sounding honest. 

"I can't believe it!" 

Cried Misty. 

"You mean you never knew that we must care about our pokémon?!" 

He looked startled. 

"I, uh, thought their only use was to fight… or on my case, to win!" 

He grinned, but she looked serious. 

"Gary… your pokémon are very good, I recognize it, but…" 

She toyed with Togepi again. 

"I don't know how you even got to evolve them!" 

"What do you mean?" 

He cocked his head to one side, as she sighed. 

"What's your favorite pokémon?" 

"Arcanine." 

He answered immediately, and added. 

"It always beats Ashy-boy's Pikachu." 

He smiled proudly. 

"Do you know if it likes you? Does it have a name?" 

The smile left his face as he answered. 

"No… was I supposed to give it a name?" 

Misty smiled. 

"Call it." 

"Ok." 

He mumbled, then got up and looked inside his bag for a pokéball. He held it and called 

"I choose you, Arcanine!" 

The pokémon materialized in front of them and he looked at Misty expectantly. 

"Now, you caress its head." 

"What for?" 

He asked, a suspicious look on his face. 

"Just do it." 

She said, trying to maintain her calm. 

"Ok." 

He mumbled again as his hand touched his Arcanine's head. The pokémon closed its eyes and rubbed its head against the boy's hand, while Gary looked at Misty. 

"Hey, this feels good! I think he likes it!" 

He said, in an exited voice. Misty smiled. 

"See? It's not that bad." 

He grabbed his Arcanine and sat on the bed by Misty's side. 

"So, what could we do to Ash?"

**************************************************

like it? Hate it? Mail me at [blood_taloness@hotmail.com][1]

and one thing... if any of you has got any suggestions about how should the fic go, mail me, 'cuz I have no clue of where is this going... thanks a lot for getting here :)

   [1]: mailto:blood_taloness@hotmail.com



	2. The PAPC

Hi people!!!!!!!!! I'm *so* sorry that this took so long to write, but I had a serious case of writers block... and with many other fics on progress... but enough with the excuses, now I present you the second chapter of my story. It's not as big as the first one, but I'm working slowly this time, and making more chaps instead of longer ones... and maybe this will give you the time to R/R or e-mail e me (blood_taloness@hotmail.com) and tell me what you think. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay!!  
  
AN: I really don't watch pokémon much (stopped 'bout the second season or so) so I don't know if there's a city gym in Pallet... yes, you may want to kill me for that, but I really don't know. I wrote the story as if there were, but if I'm wrong it'll be no big deal 'cuz the closest they'll get to the gym is mention it. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter two - the PAPC  
  
At night, Gary Oak was laying on his bed looking outside the window to the shining moon out there. His gaze then drifted from it to Misty, who was sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bag placed next to his bed, Togepi in her arms. He stared at her for a few moments.   
  
After a pause he thought.   
  
Gary mentally kicked himself. If Misty knew he was having those thoughts, she'd use her mallet on him again. He smiled at that last thought, then turned on his side to sleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ash and Brock were laying on their sleeping bags and looking at the stars. Pikachu was curled up near Ash's feet, snoring softly.   
  
"... and I mean, it had to be Gary, *of all people*!! I must have done something very wrong to deserve this..."   
  
He paused, waiting for Brock to say something comforting. But what came from his friend's mouth was a low mumble.   
  
Ash turned around to find his spiky haired friend sleeping with his mouth open and drooling all over the pillow. Curiosity filled Ash, and he tried to hear whatever it was that Brock was saying.   
  
"You want to go out with me, Officer Jenny? I'm sorry, but me and Nurse Joy are quite busy tonight…"  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and fell backwards anime-like. Brock was amazing with his double personality, being one of them the mature pokémon breeder and the other the lovesick teen, drooling all over women. Ash highly doubted that he really liked any of those girls.   
  
He thought while yawning.   
  
Ok, so he and Misty argued a lot. Big deal. Even thought Ash was a bit dense sometimes, he hadn't bought the one about her being with him only because of the bike. He hoped so much that it was just not so…   
  
He thought before sleeping.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The sun had just rose, and peace and life made of the woods near Pallet Town a beautiful sight. The birds were singing, buterfrees were flying lazily around.  
  
"… ok, so we have to catch the damn Pikachu."  
  
All the birds stopped singing. Cassidy flinched. She liked Butch and all, but if he would just be quiet. His voice was terrible.  
  
But all in all, their plan was good.   
  
"We just need some distraction."  
  
Butch's smoker voice interrupted her thoughts. But she smiled.  
  
"That's the easy part." She whispered, and pointed behind him.  
  
There were some bushes, and among them three pairs of binnacles, two of them with familiar red and bluish-purple hair on top. Cassidy giggled.  
  
"Our plan is so perfect." She started in a voice that was just too loud, and elbowed Butch in the ribs so that he'd play along.  
  
"Yes it is."   
  
Cassidy flinched once again. If he would just nod… Anyway, she continued.  
  
"Only one thing could spoil it. It'd go totally wrong if Jessie and James showed up…" She paused to giggle and continued. "Apart from the fact that they're totally stupid and have no fashion sense at all, mind Jessie's hair…"  
  
At that point both she and Butch had their backs turned to the bushes, so they didn't see Jessie rise from her cover, a paper fan on her hand and an angry expression on her face. But James and Meowth pulled her back into the bushes.  
  
"They'd ruin our brilliant plan if they showed up."  
  
Cassidy finished, and then she paused long enough to hear the sound of the other Team Rocket members moving away, dragging something, probably Jessie. Or so she hoped.  
  
When everything was silent she smiled. Butch also did so. Then Cassidy started to laugh that patented I'm-evil laugh, and Butch joined her happily.   
  
"That's great! Now those pathetic fools are going to be the distraction, and then our plan is going to work, and we'll get the Pikachu and hand it to the Boss, and *we'll* get a promotion and a raise and then we can humiliate Jessie and James even more and…"  
  
"Cass." Butch interrupted before she'd start once again to babble about how she hated Jessie.  
  
Cassidy took a mallet from her skirt pocket and knocked Butch in the head. He definitely had to learn when to shut up.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Misty woke up and lazily opened her eyes. She was expecting to see the blue sky but instead saw a ceiling. Togepi was in her arms still, and she cuddled to him like if he was a teddy bear. Then she looked up to see Gary sleeping.  
  
He was turned on his side, his hand hanging loosely a few inches away from her face. She blinked and remembered of previous day's events. She was at Gary's house.  
  
  
  
She yawned, stretched herself and then made her way to the bathroom. There, washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had let her hair loose during the night, and now it was curled up quite nicely. She smiled to her own image, and made victory sign with her fingers.   
  
It made her remember of Ash, and her face saddened.   
  
"Misty?" it was Gary's voice.   
  
She turned around to find him standing at the doorway, head cocked to one side and an interrogative stare fixed on her.  
  
"Good morning Gary." She cheered, faking a smile and sincerely hoping that he'd fall for it.  
  
"Morning. Let's go have some breakfast?" He smiled back at her.  
  
Misty nodded and went past him to get changed from her pijamas and tie her hair up. But as she looked at herself in the mirror again, she decided that her hair was looking good and she'd let it loose for the day.   
  
He just stood there, staring at the spot where she had been. After a few instants he shook his head as if to wake up and went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Gary." His mother said.  
  
He smiled at her and sat on the chair while his mother poured him some milk.  
  
"So… what are you two planning of doing today?"  
  
"Don't know yet, Mrs. Oak." Misty answered politely while seating down next to Gary.  
  
"There's this festival… I think it begins today." Gary's mum said thoughtfully.  
  
"Festival?"  
  
"Oh, you don't mean the PAPC do you Mom?"  
  
"PAPC?" Misty asked, curious.  
  
"Pallet Annual Pokémon Contest." He answered, and noticing her puzzled expression added. "People from all over town bring their pokémon to some kind of a talent show."  
  
"Can we take our pokémon?" She asked, thinking of Staryu.  
  
"Well… I suppose we can. But it's very hard to win, I mean, there are all kinds of pokémon and trainers work very hard." He said almost apologetically.   
  
"It's quite funny to watch, why don't you go?" Mrs. Oak offered, trying to ease the mood.  
Misty and Gary looked at each other.  
  
"Ok." The orange-headed girl smiled. "Let's go grab our pokémon to take a walk."  
  
And as she and Gary went upstairs to get their pokéballs she added.  
  
"And I have an idea of what could we do to Ash."  
  
"Don't say it, I think the same idea occurred to me." Said Gary, smirking.  
  
"We could beat Ash on the Contest!" They said together, and then blushed and laughed.  
  
"Let's go." Gary pulled Misty by the hand, leading her outside.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Brock, wake up!" Ash was shaking his black-haired friend.  
  
"What…" Brock yawned. But I (the author) don't think he ever opens his eyes.  
  
"Look!"  
  
Ash was pointing to the path near the place where he and Brock had set camp. There were many people carrying pokémon, and they seemed to be all heading to Pallet.  
  
"What could that be?" Ash tried to think of something that could justify so many people going to his birth town.  
  
"Who cares, let's go!"   
  
Brock had jumped out of his sleeping bag and was frenetically trying to pack his and Ash's stuff. He had seen a Nurse Joy passing by, a Chansey on her arms.  
  
"Wait a sec, I think that this is the PAPC!" Ash snapped his fingers and smiled happily, then turned to Pikachu. "Hey, I think you and I could win a prize!"  
  
"Pika!" The small rodent jumped to his master's lap.  
  
"Great, now let's go!" And Brock dragged Ash by the hand, running towards the city and the local Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny.  
  
**************************************************  
  
As Misty and Gary walked towards where the Contest would take place, they could see all kinds of pokémon. From vulpixes to big onixes, and brought by people of all ages. The two redheads went straight to the Central Square, where what seemed like thousands of small tents had appeared overnight. They were colorful and bright, and held all kinds of pokémon-related stuff to sell. Misty and Gary's jaws were on the floor, and they drooled over pokémon training magazines, books, photo albums, special food, accessories, and even clothing, as walking through the not-so-small fair.   
  
"It's all for the PAPC?" Asked Misty, stunned as she observed someone passing by with a water pokémon-specialized magazine.  
  
"Yup. It's a big event for people who live anywhere near here." Gary answered. "They are going to present their pokémon on the city gym."  
  
"Who's gonna be judge?"  
  
"The gym leader, I think. But if we want to subscribe our pokémon we gotta be quick!"  
  
"Sure thing, let's go!"  
  
And they started to run towards the city gym, Gary ahead and Misty hot on his tail. But he bumped on someone.  
  
"Sorry!" He said, not even bothering to look around and see who it was.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Stupid twerp!" Growled Jessie.   
  
By bumping on her he'd almost made her lose her coat, uh, her disguise. Being known Team Rocket members, they had to go undercover to a place where there were so many Officer Jennies around. James gulped and stretched his skirt as one of the bluish-green haired cops passed by him, followed by a Growlithe.   
  
"Why are we here, Jess? This is full of cops!" He whined.  
  
"Didn't you heard what, argh, Cassidy said? We will ruin it all to them by simply showing up! Plus, we can take this opportunity to try and grab that yellow rodent ourselves!"  
  
"But we'd need a plan." James whined again. He really wanted to get out of there.  
  
"If it really is that important to you, think of one yourself. Why do I *always* have to do everything?" She snapped.  
  
"Not another one of James' plans!" Meowth cried out, frustrated.  
  
The cat-like pokémon had been quiet all the journey long. He agreed with James, but he didn't want Jessie to hit him with her mallet. But having to execute a plan thought by James violated Meowth's very survival instincts.   
  
In the meanwhile, James' brain was working at full speed.  
  
  
  
"So?" Jessie's voice interrupted James' contemplation of her skirt.  
  
"I…" Suddenly James saw the light. "I get it! Let's dig a hole!"  
  
"Brilliant!" Jessie applauded.  
  
"No, not yet another hole! Didn't you two morons realize that those don't work?" Meowth slapped his forehead in disgust at his partners' limited brain capability.   
  
"Shut up, Meowth! That's got to be one of the very best plans James has ever come up with!"  
  
"Once the twerps are down on the hole…"  
  
"That Pikachu will be ours!" She completed her partner's sentence happily.  
  
**************************************************  
  
soooo... what do you think about this piece? want to know what's up next? What's Cass and Butch's plan? Will Jessie and James (not to mention Meowth) manage to spoil it? Will Misty and Gary manage to pubicly humiliate Ash? R/R!!! I'll post the next chap as soon as I finish it! 


End file.
